


Пропавшие котята

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Curtain Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Котята! Эй, котята! — Гриффин легко сновал по коридору, зовя эти разноцветные несносные комки шерсти.Он, Мэйвис и Джонатан уже поняли, какую ошибку совершили, вновь принеся в замок котят. Безбашенные, те не дали им заскучать и… сбежали. Где теперь зверьки находились — один Мордред знал, похоже. И это было очень-очень плохо, ибо Дракула строжайше запретил приносить в отель животных, даже табличку у входа повесил.— Нам надо найти сбежавших и сделать это так, чтобы папа ни о чём не догадался, — прошептала вампирша, поравнявшись с Гриффином.Невидимка кивнул, хоть этого никто и не заметил. Прилетевший Джонатан разрушил их идиллию.— У нас проблемы! — выдохнул он.
Kudos: 1





	Пропавшие котята

— Котята! Эй, котята! — Гриффин легко сновал по коридору, зовя эти разноцветные несносные комки шерсти.  
Он, Мэйвис и Джонатан уже поняли, какую ошибку совершили, вновь принеся в замок котят. Безбашенные, те не дали им заскучать и… сбежали. Где теперь зверьки находились — один Мордред знал, похоже. И это было очень-очень плохо, ибо Дракула строжайше запретил приносить в отель животных, даже табличку у входа повесил.  
— Нам надо найти сбежавших и сделать это так, чтобы папа ни о чём не догадался, — прошептала вампирша, поравнявшись с Гриффином.  
Невидимка кивнул, хоть этого никто и не заметил. Прилетевший Джонатан разрушил их идиллию.  
— У нас проблемы! — выдохнул он.

***

«Нет, ну вот почему из всех неисчислимых комнат замка несносные котята выбрали именно спальню Дракулы!» — бессильно повторял про себя Джонатан.  
Граф уже спал. Спал безмятежно, и, к счастью, крепко. Достаточно крепко, чтобы не слышать гуляющих по кровати котят.  
— Их надо забрать, — прошептала Мэйвис, осторожно проникая в комнату.  
Гриффин и человек переглянулись и, набравшись смелости, направились за ней.  
Дракула ни на что не реагировал, и изъятие котят произошло в кратчайшие сроки. Злосчастные виновники этого уже ликовали, как вдруг произошло непредвиденное: во время ловли последнего котёнка Джонатан не удержался на ногах и завалился на спящего вампира.  
Мэйвис и Гриффин не стали терять время. Они подхватили пушистую ношу и моментально испарились. Граф же моментально проснулся.  
— Джонатан?! — Его изумление можно было черпать ложкой.  
— Д-Драк, — заикаясь, промямлил зять.  
— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь на мне…  
— Простите, это недоразумение! — Джонатан вскочил с офигевшего событием вампира и попятился к двери. — Всё хорошо, я уже ухожу…  
— Пшёл вон!  
Человек пулей вылетел из комнаты, благодаря небеса, что Дракула больше не пьёт человеческую кровь.  
— Ну вы и мастера, — обиженно пробурчал он в адрес смущённых жены и невидимки и, забрав у них рыжего котёнка, отправился в свою комнату — отходить от адреналина.  
Ещё один мирный, спокойный день в отеле "Трансильвания".


End file.
